HamtaroMirmo crossover
by hamtaro-doremi
Summary: Hamtaro has moved to a brand new city, what adventures would he meet?
1. moving to the city

Laura, in a new high school

"ahhh!!!! monster!!!!" Hamtaro yelled. Mirmo noticed him and was also shocked. "WHAT!!!!! a talking hamster! where in the hell did you come from you!!!" Mirmo shouted. "I should ask you first! what are you doing here, I'm imforming Laura and Katie!" Hamtaro said as he runs off. "oh no you don't, you!" Mirmo said as he took out his marracas. Hamtaro turned around. Mirmo said the spell " mirmo pon!". Hamtaro was unable to move. "let me go now!" Hamtaro yelled.

As Laura and Katie came out of the room, Laura saw Hamtaro and said " what's wrong with Hamtaro! why's he unable to move! I'm taking him to the vet!" Katie saw Mirmo and knew what happened. "there's no need to, I'm good at animals, I'll bring him to you in an hour, you can just go home with no worries" Katie said. so, Laura went home, now completly trusting Katie after the long talk they had.

Back in Katie's home, Katie said to Mirmo " look what you did to him Mirmo! " " Hey! he's a talking hamster! he might tell Laura about it!" Mirmo told Katie. "then undo the spell now!" Katie said. After Mirmo had undoed the spell , Hamtaro asked "hey Katie! what's going on here!" Katie explained to Hamtaro about Mirmo and made Hamtaro promise that he won't tell Laura. "hey! Laura doesn't know my language!" Hamtaro explained. " Well, I think a hour had ended, I've to take you back to Laura" Katie said. Katie took Hamtaro to Laura who is glad to see Hamtaro 'well' again. "thank you" Laura said.

The next day, Laura was off to school with Katie. Hamtaro wanted to go too, so, he followed them for a long time. After a while, Hamtaro was worn out. Mirmo noticed Hamtaro and asked " aren't you supposed to be at home?" "no! I wanna see Laura in her first day of school! hey! you can fly! take me there!" Hamtaro said at once. " No way! Your heavy!" Mirmo yelled. But, Hamtaro got on Mirmo and Mirmo had no choice then.

In class, Laura indroduced herself as Hamtaro, Mirmo and the rest of the class watched. Rima came over and asked "Mirmo darling, who's that hamster over there" "oh! I'm Hamtaro, you must be Mirmo's girlfriend then" Hamtaro answered. "She's no girlfriend of mine!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirmo yelled. "hey Mirmo darling, this's talking hamster's cute" Rima said. Yatch came over and said " Mirmo, the park, meet me after school" Yatch said. " I know..." Mirmo responed.


	2. high school life

Laura, in a new high school

"ahhh!!!! monster!!!!" Hamtaro yelled. Mirmo noticed him and was also shocked. "WHAT!!!!! a talking hamster! where in the hell did you come from you!!!" Mirmo shouted. "I should ask you first! what are you doing here, I'm imforming Laura and Katie!" Hamtaro said as he runs off. "oh no you don't, you!" Mirmo said as he took out his marracas. Hamtaro turned around. Mirmo said the spell " mirmo pon!". Hamtaro was unable to move. "let me go now!" Hamtaro yelled.

As Laura and Katie came out of the room, Laura saw Hamtaro and said " what's wrong with Hamtaro! why's he unable to move! I'm taking him to the vet!" Katie saw Mirmo and knew what happened. "there's no need to, I'm good at animals, I'll bring him to you in an hour, you can just go home with no worries" Katie said. so, Laura went home, now completly trusting Katie after the long talk they had.

Back in Katie's home, Katie said to Mirmo " look what you did to him Mirmo! " " Hey! he's a talking hamster! he might tell Laura about it!" Mirmo told Katie. "then undo the spell now!" Katie said. After Mirmo had undoed the spell , Hamtaro asked "hey Katie! what's going on here!" Katie explained to Hamtaro about Mirmo and made Hamtaro promise that he won't tell Laura. "hey! Laura doesn't know my language!" Hamtaro explained. " Well, I think a hour had ended, I've to take you back to Laura" Katie said. Katie took Hamtaro to Laura who is glad to see Hamtaro 'well' again. "thank you" Laura said.

The next day, Laura was off to school with Katie. Hamtaro wanted to go too, so, he followed them for a long time. After a while, Hamtaro was worn out. Mirmo noticed Hamtaro and asked " aren't you supposed to be at home?" "no! I wanna see Laura in her first day of school! hey! you can fly! take me there!" Hamtaro said at once. " No way! Your heavy!" Mirmo yelled. But, Hamtaro got on Mirmo and Mirmo had no choice then.

In class, Laura indroduced herself as Hamtaro, Mirmo and the rest of the class watched. Rima came over and asked "Mirmo darling, who's that hamster over there" "oh! I'm Hamtaro, you must be Mirmo's girlfriend then" Hamtaro answered. "She's no girlfriend of mine!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirmo yelled. "hey Mirmo darling, this's talking hamster's cute" Rima said. Yatch came over and said " Mirmo, the park, meet me after school" Yatch said. " I know..." Mirmo responed.


	3. witnessing the fight between mirmo and y...

Witnessing the fight between Mirmo and Yatch

"Hey Mirmo! who's that? your friend?" Hamtaro asked. "Hey Mirmo, who's that talking hamster?" Yatch asked. " Its none of your business!!!!" Mirmo yelled. " Oh! do you mean me? I'm Hamtaro, and you are?" Hamtaro said. " I'm Yatch" Yatch replied. "BIG BROTHER!!!" Mulu said as he came over. "what are you doing here!" Mirmo asked angrily. " Who's that?" Mulu asked. "I'm Hamtaro" Hamtaro answered. " Oh hi! I'm Mulu! Mirmo little brother" Mulu said. "Hey Mirmo, you've haven't answered me if Yatch's your friend" Hamtaro reminded. "Hey! he's not my friend! okay!" Mirmo said.

After school, Hamtaro saw Mirmo flying to somewhere. Hamtaro got curious and followed. Mirmo came to somewhere in the park and stopped. Hamtaro climbed up a tree that was near and looked. After a while, he saw Yatch walking over. " I will defeat you today!!!!" Yatch shouted. " Oh, you should think again before saying that" Mirmo told Yatch. Yatch took out his trangle and said the magic word " Yatch! Yatch! Yatch! de pon" Mirmo was held tight on ropes. Mirmo was mad and said the magic word " Mirmo pon!" Yatch exchanged places with him and Mirmo laughed at Yatch. Yatch was mad but he can't get himself out of those ropes. as Mirmo walked away, Hamtaro came down from the tree. Mirmo saw him and said " aren't you supposed to be at home? Laura could have gone home by now!" Mirmo scolded. Hamtaro was shocked. " well...I guess I have no choice then! come on up" Mirmo said.

Back in Laura's home, Katie is visiting and they were playing with Hamtaro. Meanwhile, in Katie's home, Rima and Mulu is visiting too. They decide to go to Laura's home instead, anyway, Laura couldn't see them. When Katie saw what was happening, she said " hey Laura! let's do our homework" "Okay! let's go!" Laura put Hamtaro back in his cage and went in her room with Katie. Hamtaro came out from his carrier and said "hey! your all here! tell me more about fairyland please" Hamtaro said. "I will" Rima said.

Note

I don't know why on earth I made Mirmo so gentle in some of the chapters, Mirmo is supposed to be rough, I think its because I'm a girl, so...... never mind, I'll try to make Mirmo rough soon. and...yes, those who don't know who Mirmo is, go to this website for more details.


End file.
